theminionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Abigail LeRoux
Abigail leRoux is reputedly the childe of Daniel leRoux, though in fact she and Daniel are consanguineous childer of Paulus the metamorphosist. After she was driven from her home by Vlad Tepes she has made a name for herself as an anarch hunter. Using her coterie of ghouled revenant knight, and quite impressive tracking abilities she has been quite effective at finding and eliminating the packs of anarchs. her ability as a hunter of anarchs, and later sabbat, earned her many boons and quite a lot of fame, which recently led to her being promoted to Justicar of clan Malkavian. Her coterie consists solely of female kindred, and the 7 revenant knights, as well as 2 szlactha warriors. the knight and szlactha are all very old as they were "stolen" from voivode Koban by Daniel, and from Daniel by Abigail. Sire to Marcia LeRoux Former Prince of Kronstadt Currently (1666) justicar of Clan Malkavian Clan: Malkavian Lineage: childe of Paulus childe of Nero further lineage unknown. Description Abigail is an attractive young woman, though she is fond of wearing men's clothes and thus does not come across as particularly feminine to the average 17th centruy man (or kindred). She has a admonishing and superior demeanor, that is infrequently broken by an almost flirting laughter for just a moment. Abigail is frequently seen in the presence of one nosfeartu priest by the name of Father Benedict. Officially the Father is just that, Abigails friend and personal confessor, but there is an increasing amount of speculation as to the nature of their relationship. Some whisper that Abigail places far too much weight on the advice that he gives and that the good father is in fact manipulating the justicar. Abigail herself is stern in her defense of the mysterious father Benedict and will hear none of any speculation about Benedicts potential bad influence on her. It is also rumored that she is still in contact with her sire even though he is a traitor to his clan and an enemy of the camarilla. Abigail herself is notoriously silent on the matter, but denies any accusation of her having divided loyalties. Her supporters point to her dedication to the war effort in Transylvania, against the Voivodate, as proof of her loyalty to the camarilla. Biohttp://theminions.wikia.com/wiki/Konrad_von_Transylvanien?action=edit&section=2 The life of Abigail before her embrace is not well known (except maybe to Daniel). Abilgail herself claims to be from Naples, but most do not think this could be true as Abigail is an irish name. however she does undeniably speak with a slight hint of an Italian accent. It is however wieldly accepted that she and Marcia are sisters, but it would seem to matter little any more as noone has seen Marcia for more than 150 years. Quite soon after her embrace Abigail did make a name for herself, first as the steward of Daniel, when he was prince of Brasov, and later as prince when she succeded him. It was during this time too that she embraced her little sister Marcia (also a leRoux). Category:NPC Category:Camarilla Category:Elder Category:Characters Category:Malkavian Category:LeRoux